The Scheming Fan-girl (Boys Beware)
by Sayamine-Jatun
Summary: AU. Yui, a friend of Zero's, finds out he's bi with an inclination to males more often than females, and decides to schem-*ahem* plan to get him a boyfriend. Future boyfriend in question? Why none other than our favorite Pureblood of course! Rated for language and suggestive themes. Please Read & Review. Thank You.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_The Scheming Fan-girl (Boys Beware_)

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm Sayamine-Jatun, a new fanfiction author. This is my first fanfiction. I love writing and am going to try my hand at writing for an audience other than myself. I will try my best. About the story, I've been meaning to write this for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor any of it's characters. Vampire Knight, it's characters, and affiliations are property of Matsuri Hino. I only claim the plot, OCs, and the nosebleeds I get from thinking of Zero and Kaname.**

**I love Seme!Zero x Uke!Kaname !**

It was a spring morning and everything was brimming with life. The flowers were blooming, the sakura blossoms were blossoming, and the air was blowing a refreshing breeze. All was at peace at Cross Academy. The Day Class were ready for the Opening Ceremony. All talking, chatting, laughing, playing, and having a good time meeting all the new students and greeting the old.

A girl in particular was having fun. She is a new second year student who transferred in to the school from Karasawa High School. She came to Cross Academy because of past issues and to be closer to a friend of hers. She is an attractive girl with long blonde hair, laughing blue eyes, soft white skin like silky lace, wearing the black Day Class uniform, with a thin gold necklace around her neck with a pendant that hangs below the neckline, with black spike heels instead of the standard boots; and walks around like she was born in them. Her nails are painted red to match her bag, not a single chip or flaw on them. She's an outgoing person, bursting with energy day or night. And an utterly shameless fan-girl which is why when she found out her close friend is bi but inclines more to males than females she just had to schem-(*ahem*)plan to get him a boyfriend. (Cue fan-girlish squeals and general euphoria which freaks him out everytime he sees her. That coupled with other things makes him very wary around her.)

Oh, but we've heard all about her but what of her friend? Hmm? He is the main character, né? (One of them anyway.) Well let's introduce him then, shall we?

Her friend is one of the hottest guys in school by unanimous agreement. And we should have introduced him first. But- oh dear the ceremony has started. Now they're calling her in. Run, girl! Run! We'll introduce him later! On with the ceremony!

She goes in and sits down, the center of attention, the heart of the crowd, the bell of the ball, the baddest woman in town when she wants to be. She commands your attention, dominates it. And you - make no mistake about that. She thrives on attention and fun, but mostly fun.

Hmm, something is drawing people's attention. Some cower in fear. Others marvel in awe. Altogether, their reactions mean one thing.

"Zero!" she gets up with wide arms, runs to him, and pounces on him!

"Yui!" he groans as she lands on him knocking him to the ground. Everybody watches in shock. Some groan and cry believing she's taken. Some groan and cry believing he's taken, others marvel at her audacity to pounce on Kiryuu, doesn't she know he's the fiercest person on campus? Doesn't she know he's- not killing her? Not even glaring at her. He's just talking to her. Oh Kami-sama, I think hell just froze.

"Geez, Yui, do you always have to do that? You're getting to big for that. And heav-" she fiercely glares at him. "uh, I mean dignified." He finishes and she smiles.

"I'm never too dignified or big to give a friend a-"

"Concussion?" She glares extra hard.

"Hug. Never too big or dignified to give a hug. I don't give concussions-"

"You sure? 'Cause I'm still seeing stars. I think I'm dying."

"Oh, I can give you a reason to see stars-"

"You already did." He chuckles. She smacks him with her bag. He rubs his head.

"Itai! You vixen! That hurt, Yui! Wasn't it enough you gave me a concussion earlier?" She raises her bag again. He pushes her off him stands and glares at the stunned onlookers.

"What are you looking at?" He glares so hard one boy almost pees his pants- Oh. No. Wait. He just did. Well somebodys not getting a date for the spring dance, or the summer dance, and probably not the fall dance either. Unless something happens. Oh well, there's still the winter dance. But anyway, everyone looks away, he helps Yui up, and escorts her to her seat. Then he takes his seat next to the other school prefect and the Night Class Dorm President. The esteemed and revered leader of the Night Class: Kaname Kuran. Now lets take a moment to go back and describe everyone.

Zero Kiryuu is a tall male Day Class student; with sharp piercing, some say lavendar, some say amethyst eyes (take your pick); long (for a boy) silver hair, that's down to his shoulders; creamy pale skin; with piercings in his left ear; wearing his Day Class uniform; with a large tattoo on the left side of his neck.

Kaname Kuran is a tall male Night Class student; slightly shorter than Zero by a couple centimeters; creamy, pale skin; long (for a boy) chocolate brown hair; red-brown eyes, wearing the white Night Class uniform.  
(The Day Class and Night Class have complimenting uniforms, black for Day, and white for Night)

Yuuki Cross, fellow prefect of Zero Kiryuu; a short female Day Class student; with pale-white skin; short chocolate brown hair, a shade or two lighter than Kaname's; chocolate brown eyes wearing the Day Class uniform.

Zero sat in between the two as it was the only seat left.

"Kiryuu-kun." Kaname politely said. Zero grunted in reply. "That was quite the incident, né, Kiryuu-kun."  
Kaname seriously dislikes Zero because he still believes Zero is in love with Yuuki. They both fell in love with Yuuki and had been competing for her love up until a year ago. At the end of first year, Zero, after dating around, figuring out he was bi - with an inclination towards males, earlier in the year, (and that Yuuki's a slut) he gave up on her.

Kaname didn't know because Zero never bothered to dispel Kaname's suspicion. So Kaname was as vehement as ever and Zero was completely apathetic._I wonder what he would think if he knew that he's more my type than she is._ Zero snorted._He'd probably freak. I'd like to see that._ He thought.

"...Kiryuu-kun?"

"Hmm?" I came out my thoughts.

"I asked if she was your girlfriend? You seem distracted, are you okay, Kiryuu-kun?"

"I'm fine. And no she's not my girlfriend." Someone in the Night Class snorted and muttered I probably couldn't get one. I ignored them for now. And focused on Kuran with those wavy chocolate brown locks. _Kami, if he weren't so hostile I'd consider flirting. Hmm, maybe some teasing_?

"She was very intimate with you. I just thought she might be." I look at him struggling to keep an even voice and a straight face.

"Why, Kuran. You sound jealous. You're not are you?" _I don't think I was neutral enough. He looks like he knows what I'm doing. Oh well, at least The Night Class is pissed. There they are sputtering in the background while (almost) everyone else in the Night Class growls and says 'how dare' I. I. Zero Kiryuu. Shameless Extraordinaire. I who once came so late to class last year there was only 10 minutes left and went right to sleep while my teacher screamed at me. I who slept through half the class, woke up, and when the teacher asked if I had a good nap said "No, not really, I think I'll have another one." Then got up and walked out the classroom. I who- have now been pounced on again by-_

"Yui!" I screamed.

"Hi, Zero!" She said happily from my lap. I open my mouth to yell at her when I realise it's not Yui, it's Yuiko. So instead I hug her and smile.

"Hi, Yuiko. How are you?" She smiles happily again.

"I'm good. How are you?" She's so sweet. And also naive. That's why I protect her as much as possible.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm good too. Where are you sitting? Who's with you?"

"I'm sitting over there." She points over to a couple of empty chairs on the other side of the room. "Mark's with me, but he's hiding 'cause he doesn't have the money he owes you."

"Oh, really? Well thank you for telling me."

"Anything for you, Zero." She beams. I see in my side-vision looks of shock.

"Thanks, Kitten." I hear a distinct choking noise behind me to my left. I think Hana's hemorrhaging._Poor boy. Tsk, Tsk. Oh well._ I mentally shrug.

Anyway, I track down Mark, shake him down for the money he does have (while Yuiko's not looking of course), demand the rest by tomorrow, and escort them to their seats. I then go back to my seat, sit down, ignore the looks -and Kuran- and pretend to pay attention to the ceremony when really I'm thinking about what I'll make for dinner. After the ceremony is over I meet up with my friends, tell them I'll see them tomorrow, and go to Kaien's house to make dinner before he can cook up his "My Style" food in celebration of another school year.

[TBC]

**A/N: This is an unfinished list of nicknames and their real names.**

"**Hana" = Hanabusa Aidou**

"**Takuma" "Taku" "Kuma" = Takuma Ichijou**

"**Kitten" "Yu-chan/Yuu-chan" = Yuiko Kurokawa**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

_The Scheming Fan-girl (Boys Beware__) _

**A/N: First things first. Thank you to Lazynova and PCheshire for favoriting my story. Thank you to ben4kevin, Suzume Jun, and LovelyLyrics297, PCheshire, New SunsetStar, and Eziali for following my story. This is the second chapter of my story. Here's some backdrop on my story. Okay, so, basically in this story Zero was turned but he has made friends with some vamps outside of school and doesn't hate them anymore. Yuuki is sleeping with any guy who wants her since back in first year I may or may not elaborate on. Just know she is basically a slut now. Zero has befriended Takuma Ichijou, Hanabusa Aidou, and a few others. Zero parties, plays/listens to varying music, is usually very lax with his prefect duties, very advanced in school (AP in all courses), and has two jobs. He is rarely at the school even during week days as he is in college, finished highschool, and is simply using Cross Academy as a haven until he finishes his first year of college. ****In order to stay he has to pretend to still be a student. ****He has resigned as a hunter. Rido's incident happens but not in the same way. That's all I can think of to say now so on with the story. Please Read &amp; Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor any of its characters. Vampire Knight, it's characters, and affiliations are property of Matsuri Hino. I only claim the plot, OCs, and the nosebleeds I get from thinking of Zero and Kaname.**

It's another beautiful spring morning, much like yesterdays. The sun is shining, the birds are- er- doing bird things and making- er- bird noises, the bees are buzzing, the trees are being trees, and all the other overused, yet so very true in some places, clichès. The students are chattering and generally being happy teens. (Well as happy as one who's sane can be on a Monday morning.) Anyway, you get the point.

Our would be heroine (if our hero wasn't mostly gay), Yui, is walking down the path towards the school, being what most can only describe as Yui. Speaking of our hero there he is ahead of her on time for school for the first time this year. She sees him runs up to him, and ***shing*** there's an evil gleam in her eyes as she pounces on him, causing him to yell-

"Yui!" It comes out as more of a growl. "Stop doing that!"

"Hi, Zero." She unabashedly says. "How are you?"

"I was fine before you jumped on me." He growls. She pauses.

"Are you okay?" She asks concerned. He gasps.

"A show of remorse? From you? It's about time." She slaps his arm.

"Not that! I meant in general. Normally when you gripe it's simply because I did what I did. This time I surprised you. You usually know I'm there before I pounce on you. Now you seem distracted. Are you okay, Zero?" Zero sighs.

"I'm fine, Yui. It's just..." Zero cuts off abruptly, looks around, glares at everyone until they run off to the main building, sighs, then finishes. "Look, I'll tell you later at lunch. Where we won't be disturbed."

"Okay, Zero, let's go or we'll be late!" She grabs his hand and takes off to the school dragging him behind her. "Not that you'd care." She mutters under her breath. He playfully slaps her arm with his free hand.

_(Meanwhile, In Class)_

"Aburame, Chiaki?"

"Here."

"Asano, Inaya?"

"Here."

_ (Time skip)_

"Hanazawa, Yui?" The door opens as Yui and Zero walk in.

"Here."

"Why are you late? On the first day of school no less."

"Tch, because." Zero answers testily. Then drags Yui to their seats. The teacher sighs, and continues with roll call, used to Kiryuu by now.

"Zero, that wasn't very nice." Yui whispers to him.

"And? It worked." He says matter-of-factly.

"Kiryuu, Zero." The teacher doesn't have to ask so he just states it.

"Here."

The teacher finishes roll call. Zero and Yui chat through the rest of class, with Yui taking notes. The rest of the day continues like this until lunch.

_ (Cross Academy East Courtyard, Class 2-C Lunch Period)_

"Alright, Zero, you promised to tell me at lunch. It's lunch. Talk." Yui said in her no nonsense voice.

"Alright," Zero sighs. "It's Ka-Kuran. I really like him but he hates me."

Meanwhile, as soon as he said Kuran that fan-girl gleam entered her eyes. (You know the one. Every fan-girl/fan-boy has it. Myself included.)

"He's so- so-" a passion-laced ferver enters his voice. "So enticing. I just want to bend him over and ravish him again and again while he screams my name and passes out from the intensity."

Zero is now sporting a raging hard-on, and Yui has an uncomfortable wetness in her panties. 'Thank, Kami-sama, I wore panty liners today!' She thinks.

She stands up and says with a passion-laced voice. "Don't you worry, Zero! I will get you your boyfriend! He will be Kuran Kaname! This will be a happy story like in the books. Kuran loves you, he's just in the ignorance/unaware stage. There are different stages. The first is ignorance, next is denial, after that is tragic event or events that makes you two come together, then is the defeat of the villain or overcoming of the misunderstanding, then finally the hot and steamy sex~" 'Which I will definitely watch and record for my viewing pleasure.' "Then you two live out the rest of your now happy and content lives. I will make that happen for you! With as minimal pain as possible. Afterall I prefer my favorite yaoi pairing to have lots of sex." She grins maniacally as only a yaoi fan can.

"You cannot watch, or record my sex with Ka-Kuran, nor interrogate about my sex with Ka-Kuran, nor have someone or something else do one of those for details about my sex with Ka-Kuran." Zero states. "Is that clear?"

"Translucent." She says downcast. _'I can't believe he'd do this to me. No details? At all?_' She holds in her tears.

"You will abide by those rules?"

"Of course." She holds back sobs.

"Of course what?" Her tears start to fall.

"Of course I will in no way, shape, or form find out or have details of your sex- as much as it pains me- with Kaname. Unless you willingly tell me." She wipes her tears of frustation away.

"Good. And since you will abide by them I'll make you my confidente and advisor for my heart matters. Okay?" She squeals. "Really? Arigato gozaimasu." She hugs him deeply. "Of course, you know I wouldn't totally deprive you of your fan-girl material." He smiles and hugs her back.

"Alright, now to get on with the plan!" She states, all business now. "First, you..." She whispers frantically in his ear.

[TBC]


	3. Chapter 3: A Tease

_The Scheming Fan-girl (Boys Beware)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor any of it's characters. Vampire Knight, it's characters, and affiliations are property of Matsuri Hino. I only claim the plot, OCs, and the nosebleeds I get from thinking of Zero and Kaname.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is Chapter 3.**

**First order of business, thank you to LittleMissMexx, Lazynova, PCheshire, liliDreamer89, Kawaii Neko Kitsune, and starlight145** **for favoriting my story. Thank you to LittleMissMexx, Eziali, **Kawaii Neko Kitsune**, Akatsuki Fatale, LovelyLyrics297, Mew SunsetStar, PCheshire, Stuck in my mind, Suzume Jun, ben4kevin, chijinoa, jamathis, and **liliDreamer89** for following my story. Thank you to Akatsuki Fatale (I don't blame you), **liliDreamer89 **(thank you, enjoy), Mew SunsetStar (I've tried to fix it but it won't cooperate), and the anonymous Guest who reviewed. In answer to your question (Anonymous Guest), Zero is the seme. I love Seme!Zero x Uke!Kaname. In the future, I may write a scene with Zero as bottom but only with them alternating. I think Zero is too aggressive, and dominating to be the uke. Unless they alternate like in _Nineorchids_****' _Two Hearts Beat As_ _One_ fanfic. But I thank you for your review. Thank you all for your reviews!**

**Second order of business: If there are any questions unanswered please review or PM me. Thank you.**

**Third order of business: I have been working on this chapter for a while now. I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy.**

**WARNINGS: This story may/will contain/use/follow: Japanese words, (the extent of my knowledge of) the Japanese school year schedule, what we in the U.S. call Military Time (the 24 hour clock), suggestive themes/language, OOCness, and spoilers for Vampire Knight.**

_ (17:50, Cross Academy- Chūō no Nakaniwa, Class Changeover)_

Zero waits for the changeover to begin, so he can see Kaname. On the outside he is calm, patient, and mildly brooding. On the inside? Eh, not so much. On the inside he's a complete nervous wreck. _Oh, Kami-sama, can I really do this? I know I discussed it with Yui but—Pull yourself together, Kiryuu! You're a Vampire Hunter! One of the oldest Clans in the entire world. Well not a registered Hunter since you resigned but you still have Hunter Blood in you. Kiryuus aren't scared of Vampires' rejections. Oh, but I wonder if he'll say something about the gift? I mean I didn't sign the note but my scents all over the gift and notes. He'd have to be scent blind not to recognize my scent. Or in serious denial. Wait! That's one of the stages right? Oh, where's Yui when I need her? Enough I just need to stop thinking about it, I'm just worrying myself. And giving myself an ulcer, probably. Maybe I should_-

_ (17:53, Cross Academy- Yoru Kurasu, Chūō no Nakaniwa ni hairu, Class Changeover)_

The doors open (finally) cutting off his train of thought (thankfully, before he started hemorrhaging) as the Night Class enters. Yuuki and the fans breathe a sigh of relief at the Night Class' entrance. They're more than twenty minutes late. Zero, so caught up in thoughts and worries, was completely oblivious to their lateness and imperceptibly steels himself to face Kaname. He forces himself not to stare at the Pureblood. Kaname leads the Night Class through staring, cautiously but curiously, at Zero. _There he is_. They unknowingly think simultaneously. Kaname stares, more and more curiously, while Zero tries his hardest not to. Kaname wonders why Zero helped his admirer out. _I only smelled his scent in the box and on the gift so he had to have been involved. Kiryuu-kun hates me, why would he help an admirer of mine? _He sighs. _At the least I can verify he was really involved. _Kaname thinks about the necklace he's wearing._ If he reacts to seeing the necklace his reaction should tell me his part in this. Considering all the facts he definitely could be my Admirer. There's more facts pointing to him being it than to him not being it. Afterall, this person- whoever they are- knows a lot about what happened to me and how I feel about it, which speaks of experience with this type of tragedy. Not too many people I know who could relate so well. But again, Kiryuu hates Vampires and wouldn't relate to me if his life depended on it. Although he is friends with Aidou and Takuma, so he must have changed his view on Vampires somewhat. He probably just hates Purebloods now. Which of course doesn't change his feelings about me. Oh well! Might as well get this over with._

Kaname carefully reaches into his shirt and gently pulls out the necklace. The glint in the sunlight from the necklace catches Zero's attention. Zero's breath catches and his heart soars, while he struggles to keep a straight face. _He's wearing it! He's really wearing it! I can't believe he's wearing it! Oh, Kami-sama, I never thought he'd actually wear it so soon. I think this is a good sign. I'll ask Yui later._ Zero resists the strong urge to sing and dance with joy. Afterall can't have the scary, school prefect singing and dancing for joy in front of everyone. It'll ruin his reputation, and seriously freak them out. No one has seen him happy before, and to them there's nothing to be happy about. The Night Class pass by. Kaname nods to Kiryuu, while debating with himself Kiryuu's reactions. The ones he caught anyway. He puts the necklace back in his shirt, lost in his thoughts and unaware of the curious pair of green eyes watching him carefully. _He responded! Almost immediately. And in more than one way. So he was involved, _**very**_ involved. He was very surprised to see me wearing the necklace, and happy, I think. Though I've never seen Kiryuu happy so I wouldn't really know. The happiness could be because it's a close friend who sent it and he's happy for them. I don't know. But one thing I know for sure is that he's involved and closely. So maybe its a close friend of his. But I don't know any male friends of Kiryuu, let alone friends who would know me so well. Perhaps that girl would know? What was her name? Yui? Or maybe the other girl? The one with the similar name? Yuiko? Perhaps they're related. In that case both girls may be involved. Or at least in the know. _I stop and greet Yuuki as usual, though it's halfhearted and distracted at best. I move on distractedly, without the usual nudge or reminder from Kiryuu-kun.

The Night Class, meanwhile, are very worried about their Lord's strange behaviour towards his "Dear Girl," and his distractedness. Kaname continues his train of thought unaware of the concerned and curious looks he's getting from the Night Class. As the looks get more and more obvious, so does the concern. The Night Class start to whisper amongst themselves._"What's wrong with Kaname-sama?" "What has him so distracted?" "Can't he hear us?" "Is he that distracted?" "It's not the Cross girl, she's as concerned as we are." "But then who else could have this effect on Kaname-sama?" "He barely nodded at Kiryuu so it can't be him." "Who's responsible for this?" "What happened to our precious Kaname-sama?!" _If it weren't for the Day Class' presence, the Night Class would be in full panic mode. _(Afterall can't let those irritating humans see us lose our cool, that'll be like stepping down to their level. No way are us Nobles ever going to be as pathetic as humans. And as for us Commons, we're still above those pathetic humans and if the Nobles can hold it together so can we! We have pride too!) _And also wailing as they do when Kaname locks himself in his room, refusing to eat or come out. During those times they all sit vigil for him night and day, refusing to eat as long as he does, however long it takes. Only Kaname's syndeo are allowed on his floor during this time, of course, but they all wait on the lower levels for him to end his self-imposed isolation. They used to skip class too, but Kaname-sama forbade them from doing that anymore. They all go through classes. Kaname continues walking, oblivious even to the mutters and whispers of his followers. Although, with his hearing and close proximity he should've heard them as if they were shouting through a megaphone. That shows you just how distracted he is.

_(Room 206, Yoru Kurasu- English Classroom)_

_Hmm, _Kaname thinks. _Where was I? Oh, yes, the girls who may be related. I'll talk to Seiren about it later tonight. And perhaps consider speaking to Takuma about talking to Kiryuu to try to siphon information from him for me. But then Takuma might figure out about all of this, and I'll have to explain some more to him. I'll of course have to tell him some so he knows what to get Kiryuu to talk about, but I don't want Takuma knowing more about this than I know myself. Not that I don't trust him- I do, very much so; implicitly and with my life- but I want to have myself together before I talk to Takuma, or really anyone, about this. It's unacceptable for a Pureblood to not be always in control or at least seem that way. As a Pureblood I'm their leader and must always be invulnerable, unshakeable, and impervious. I cannot seem unsure about anything, even average teenage things. That's too much of a burden to place on Takuma's shoulders. He worries about me too much as it is. _That decided he concludes it was a good idea not to include Takuma earlier, decides not to include Takuma at all, and opts to see if Seiren can also find out from spying and other methods about Zero's involvement, although it won't be as direct. _And I'll still talk to Aidou about it later tonight to get him to ask Kiryuu about it. He'll be so happy I asked him to do something for me he won't even ask me why. And even if he does and I refuse to tell him he won't dare to question me further. Although if it's about Kiryuu's friends he'll probably assume I was just curious because of those girls' relationship with Kiryuu, as Kiryuu isn't known for his friendliness, and he was exceptionally friendly with those girls. And extremely gentle with that last girl. They would definitely know his friends._ Kaname continues the rest of the classes up until Lunch deep in thought. He thinks back to earlier that day when he first got the gift.

_ (Earlier that day, Cross Academy- Moon Dormitory Grounds, Moon Dorm- Main Building, Floor 5, Dorm 25)_

Kaname, up late again completing paperwork as usual, heard a knock on his door. He put the letter from the Council down and called out,

"Enter."

A female vampire dressed in the usual black garb marking her as a staff member for the Moon Dormitory enters the room carrying a bright red package with a white note attached to it.

She bowed respectfully low then, after his acknowledging nod, gracefully stood up. He nods again to encourage her to state her reason for disturbing him.

"Kaname-sama." She said respectfully.

"Sakura-san, how may I help you? It's unusual for you to come this late." I reply diplomatically, not showing my slight annoyance at the interruption. Though she knows him well enough to know he is annoyed. She resists the urge to smirk. _Ah, Kaname, still so easily irritable. And still so readable to those who know you._

"My apologies, Kaname-sama. Normally I would not disturb your rest," this last word was said sarcastically, with a pointed glance at his work and the window- through which the sun was shining- though her face and voice remained completely neutral. "But this package came for you a few minutes ago and I am unable to identify the sender. What would you like me to do with it?" She held up the package in question and slightly raised an eyebrow.

"How was it found?" I inquired.

"It was found on the Main Dormitory front porch. Whoever it was knocked on the door and ran before I could answer the door. I only found the package, this note addressed to you," she holds up the note. "And this note asking that this package be delivered to you." She holds up another note.

I sigh. _Probably one of my admirers, though how one got through the gates, and past the prefects and staff, I'm not sure. I'll have to inquire about that tonight when I see the Chairman. _"Just leave it on the table I'll get it later."

"As you wish, my Lord." Sakura-san starts to leave the room. Right before she closes the door to his suite she speaks again. "Kaname-sama?" She queries.

"Yes, Sakura-san?" I answer.

"I just wanted to remind you that class starts in six hours, my Lord." She says respectfully, gently reminding and admonishing him to get some rest and, bowing respectfully, she walks out and closes the door. As she walks down the hallway face neutral, she mentally sighs, thinking: _That poor boy, he always works himself so hard. If Mistress Juuri could see him now she would have forced him to go to sleep at once; confiscated his work; told those corrupt, grumpy, old, Councilmen where they could stuff it, and taught them their place. But, sadly, Mistress Juuri and Master Haruka are no longer with us; and worse, my bocchan's all grown up and I can no longer order him to rest. Oh my bocchan, how I wish life were easier for you. Hopefully this boy will be enough to fix you; heal you; and, _finally_ make you happy again. _She sighs again, outloud this time, and goes about finishing her duties.

**Meanwhile, in Kaname's room.** After reading some more, Sakura-san's reminder and admonishment- yes I recognize that she was admonishing me even though I'm a Pureblood and she's a Level C- replays in my head and I finally set the papers down, puts away my work, and at long last, go to my bedroom to get some sleep. While on my way to bed, the bright red package and note reclaim my attention. Curious, I go over to see what they entail. I grab the package and note and finish my tired walk to my bedroom. After getting comfortable in my bed I place the package on the covers next to me, open the note and read it.

It reads:

_Dear Kaname,_

_Your hair is like flowing tresses of chocolate in the wind._

_Your eyes are like the finest of red wines, mixed with just the right amount of liquidy chocolate goodness._

_Your skin is like pure homespun silk, the silkiest of them all, so creamy, rich, and white I yearn to touch it every time I see you._

_Your voice is so deeply hypnotic, and pulls me in ever;y time, igniting fire in me, awakening feelings I once thought long gone, enchanting me with your presence._

_It's as if the very air you breath is enough to keep me enamored by you._

_It's enough to make me wistfull, and yet so full of love, I cannot possibly live without you, I covet you and your love._

_Every day at Class Changeover I crave your attention, no matter the form, even if it's only a little bit or filled with loathing as long as I have your attention I am happy._

_I'm enamored by you, Love, but don't know how to show it. _

_So ,Kaname, my Love, I wrote it._

_I know I'm a man, and was not in your plans, but if you give me a chance I promise we can make this last._

_I know you're lonely, I am too._

_I know you've been through tragedy, I have too_

_I know a lot about you, but I'd love to know more._

_I would love to make up with you._

_I would like to love you._

_I would like to kiss away your tears and fears, and bring you happiness and love._

_I can't promise you the world,_

_(__You already have that)._

_I can't promise we won't fight,_

_(That's not realistic)._

_I can't promise you the stars,_

_But I CAN promise you my heart._

_Everything I am and ever will be, it's yours now and forever._

_I love you, Kaname._

_Inside the box is a gift from me to you, a symbol of my love for you, an overused cliché, but so true. Please, accept it and my heart. I give both to you from now 'til Death do us part. (If it can)._

_Sincerely,_

_Someone You Know But Least Expected (SYKBLE)_

I read the note again and again wondering who could have sent it. _The "man" statement means it isn't one of my usual fans. Besides, the Day Class girls aren't usually so articulate, nor poetic. I doubt it could've been one of them even if the sender was a female. So it's definitely not one of my usual fans. At least not one I've seen. Add in the mention of tragedy and loathing, it would have to be someone who went through tragedy like mine, with prior knowledge of mine. And someone whom I am less than cordial with. Although I'm not friendly, I'm always polite to the Day Class girls. The note said they were a male and all of my usual fans are females. But who could it be? The only person I know who loves me is Yuuki. But this isn't her handwriting; and the "loathing" and "man" part completely eliminate her from the list. I always give her my full attention and love, and she is _definitely_ a _"she"_, so it can't be her. But then who is it? Who could it be? The only Day Class student whom I know of who would fit those requirements is Mr. Hater-of-Vampires, Mr. I-wouldn't-sympahtize-with-Pureblood-Vampires-let-alone-send-out-love-letters-and-presents-to-one-if-my-life-depended-on-it: Kiryuu, Zero. If I asked him about it he'd probably laugh in my face. Right before either shooting me, or having me committed to a mental hospital. (I wouldn't blame him. The idea of Kiryuu loving me is preposterous.) Probably the former. Afterall, Kiryuu-kun would never pass up an opportunity to shoot a Vampire, especially a Pureblood, and _especially_ me. We've hated each other for years. And Kiryuu's in love with Yuuki. The main reason (besides me being a Pureblood Vampire) that he hates me. I hold Yuuki's heart._

Finally, after thinking for a while, I put the note down and gently open the box. The first thing I notice is Kiryuu's scent all over the inside of the box_. So Kiryuu _did_ play a part in this. That explains how they got it past the staff, gates, and prefects. It was a prefect who delivered it. Kiryuu probably waited until he sensed Sakura-san nearby, placed it on the doorstep, rang the bell, and ran off, perhaps too embarrassed to be seen with it. But why would Kiryuu help someone deliver it? Especially knowing what it was. He had to have seen it when he looked in the box. The wrapping was undisturbed meaning he saw it before it was wrapped. Whoever it is willingly showed Kiryuu the gift. Perhaps he lost a bet? But from what I've seen Kiryuu takes his job very seriously, he wouldn't let a bet force him to do this. What could it be? _I sighed. I put the wrapping down. I reach into the box and pull out a Swarovski Crystal Heart Necklace with a silver dragon winding upwards continuously with it's mouth open, on a thin chain made of pure silver. _A Swarovski Silver Heart Necklace, except on a thinner chain than usual. Whoever gave me this had it specially made. Which means they're rich also. This is brilliant craftsmanship, delicate, and extremely expensive. I'll have to find out who made this. A pure silver dragon inlaid with bits of crystal, and an inner heat, to further the image of warmth and realness. Silver flames extending up the silver chain from the dragon's mouth. The chain, also inlaid with bits of crystal underneath the flames, giving the appearance of actual flames exuding from the dragon. A Swarovski Crystal Heart, infused with an inner heat exactly like that of the dragons, also a subtle inner pulsing, giving the appearance of a real beating heart. This was obviously spelled to make it like this. But this design isn't anywhere on the market. I've never heard of jewelry like this. Also_-I hold the crystal up to the light and gasp. As the light shines through the message in the heart is projected into the air. The words show up in the air in a red cursive script. It reads:

_Kaname, this heart represents mine._

_Please love it, and care for it. _

_Handle it tenderly and gently._

_Please wear it always._

_Sincerely,_

_Your_

_Loving_

_Admirer_

I can't resist the urge to try it on and get up to look in the mirror. It slips right over my head, glows green, and then fits better. More snugly. _A perfect fit. _I look some more at my reflection then regretfully take it off... At least I try to but it won't budge. I'm afraid to break it so, after two more tries, I give up and go back to bed. In the box there's another note. It reads:

As you may have guessed the necklace is spelled. But not just to give off heat but also to protect you from harm. It takes my love for you and uses that to fuel the spell. The stronger my love, the stronger the spell. But there's a catch. The spell will protect you because of my love but it will only stay strong if you love me back. The more you love me, the stronger the spell is amplified. If you have any romantic feelings for me at all the spell will prevent you from taking the necklace off. It will only allow you to take it off if you ever love me as much as I love you. By then though, you won't want it to. If you do not put on the jewelry I send you, the spell will automatically transport it onto you while you sleep, and it will be unremovable. Period. If you feel no romantic feelings for me at all the jewelry will fall off immediately. And will also not move itself onto you while you sleep. The spell will be moot. This note could be used against you and I by our enemies, so it has a special spell on it preventing people, other than us, from reading it.

With Love,

Your Loving Admirer

I sit down on his bed in shock. _Impossible! I don't have romantic feelings for anyone but Yuuki. I can't!_ I look up and see the time._ Four and a half hours until class starts. _I sigh._ I better go to sleep, there's nothing I can do now, and I'm going to need my strength to figure this out. I'll ask Aidou about spells like this later. And I'll even have Seiren research it._ I store the wrappings and notes in one of my nightstand's drawers, and lay down under the covers and go to sleep.

_(Four hours later, Cross Academy- Moon Dormitory Grounds, Moon Dorm- Main Building, Floor 5, Dorm 25)\_

Kaname wakes up refreshed and later than usual. The Night Class should have already been finished breakfast and on their way to the gates preparing to face the raging Day Class girls and boy. (Yes, that's right. There's a horde of raging Day Class girls and one raging diehard "Ruka-san" fan-boy.) Kaname gets up, goes to the bathroom, relooks at the heart necklace, and finds out the message changed. It reads:

_Kaname my love,_

_Thank you for accepting my heart and I wish you a wonderful night in class tonight._

_I'll see you at Class Changeover._

_Love,_

_Your_

_Loving_

_Admirer_

He spends 10 minutes of inactivity thinking about it. Then, he finishes getting ready for class after reaffirming to definitely have Seiren and Aidou look into this spell. He emerges from his room 15 minutes later dressed in his Night Class uniform, looking like, well, royalty and also like a Pureblood. And that's what he is. A royal Pureblood. Regal, majestic, charismatic, you name it, he is it. He isn't a stereotype. He _created_ the stereotype. Seriously, he did. He's _the _Kaname Kuran. The Ancestor Kuran. Didn't you know? Forcefully awakened, and in a younger body, under the pretence of being his great-great-grandchild. Kaname comes down the stairs regally. He sees the Night Class' relieved yet worried faces, (relieved that he wasn't locking himself up in his room again; and worried that he was late, he's always punctual), and apologizes for holding them up saying that he got caught up in a business matter. They start to walk to the Dining Hall, Kaname remembers what was for breakfast tonight.

Breakfast Menu:

_Cr__êpes S__alées_\- a thin, sugary, light, dish filled with jam and servedwith an assortment of berries, and vanilla yogurt with a touch of cinnamon.

Coffee- Café au lait, Café Bombón, Caffè latte, Café mocha, Chai Latte, Cappuccino, and Espresso.

Milk- Whole milk, 2% Milk, 1% Milk, Organic Milk, Lactose-Free Milk, and SoyMilk.

_Hmm, sounds delicious. I haven't had crêpes since I was four. _Kaname ponders over the thought bittersweetly and reminiscient. On the way he orders Aidou to stop by his room later that night, so he can talk to him, on the way to the Dining Hall for pales and uses that face he has when he's thinking- _Probably about what he's done._ Kaname thinks amused, as they enter the Dining Hall and sit down for a quick breakfast.

"I just need to ask you for a favor, tonight." I reassure him, while eating my crêpes, I bemusedly sip my coffee . The rest of the Night Class look envious and curious. Aidou breathes a sigh of relief. Too soon.

"But," I say. Aidou freezes. I _almost_ smirk. I manage to hold it back. _Barely._ "If you'd rather not, I could always ask someone else." I say nonchalantly. Aidou pales again, this time even worse. The other Night Class students look elated to have the chance to prove themselves to me.

"N-n-n-" Aidou stutters.

"Any volunteers?" I ask, looking around as if I'm going to choose someone else. The Night Class rise as one saying: "Hai, Kaname-sama-" "Choose me, Kaname-sama-" "No me! Kaname-sama!" Aidou continues to stutter out "No."

_Aidou's the only one who I can ask to do this other than Seiren... But he doesn't need to know that. Not yet anyway... Besides, it's fun to tease him._ My eyes land on Ruka. _Hello, unknowing victim. She's such a sweet girl, so easy to use. Too easy. She makes you feel bad about it. Not enough to stop, or not to, but enough._

"Would you like to help me, Ruka?" She immediately replies,

"Hai, Kaname-sama." Aidou screams. _Like a little girl too, might I add._

"NO!" I ignore him and reply to Ruka as if Aidou never spoke.

"Excellent, I had a special reward planned for Aidou if he succeded, but I'm sure I can come up with something special for you. Come by my room tonight and we'll discuss it." Ruka looks esctatic.

"Hai, Kaname-sama." She looks at Aidou smugly. Aidou interrupts, pleading and groveling at my feet. Literaly. _He's so amusing when he thinks he's displeased me or is in trouble._

"Please, Kaname-sama. I would love to do something for you. You don't need the witch-" Ruka screeches indignantly, interrupting him. Aidou continues, while I resist the urge to snicker. "...I am perfectly able. Plus, you chose me first! Which means I must be best suited to the task at hand. Ruka is _second_ best," Ruka's downright fuming now and half out of her seat, "... _at_ best. You deserve the _best_ to serve you." Everyone's finished eating and drinking, and all ready to leave.

I sigh, and pretend to be down. "I don't know, Aidou. I wouldn't want to burden you. I mean you did pale when I asked you to come see me. Almost as if you don't like seeing me-" Ruka, obviously barely resisting the urge to gloat, attempts to say something she probably thinks would be comforting to me.

"Ka-!" Aidou cuts her off by putting his hand in her face, over her mouth, and pushing her backwards. He also said something like "Yah!"?! _What is he on? Or what has he been watching? Perhaps something Kiryuu introduced him to? I'll have to talk to them about that. Aidou's a headache enough as it is without picking up crazy words. Or, (in this case), sounds. _I frown disapprovingly.

"Of course not, Kaname-sama! I _love_ seeing you! It's the highlight of my day! _Please_, Kaname-sama! Choose _me_!" Aidou interjects as I resist the urge to laugh. Again. _That slap was kinda funny, although wrong. I'll have to punish him to keep Aidou in line- can't have him getting wild now- and Ruka and Takuma happy. Maybe I should give him a break?_ I wonder. Well meaning pause. _Nah! Not yet._ I think deviously.

"I don't know. Perhaps you're only saying this because of the rewar-"

"Of course not! I'm doing it to help you! I _love_ helping you!" Aidou's, literally, begging on all fours now; Ruka's hoping I won't choose Aidou; and Takuma, who knew I was teasing from the beginning, is sighing and about to send me the _'Oh, just give the poor boy a break already!' _look. _Oh! There it is. All right. All right. I'll give him a break_. I sigh, and tell Aidou to stand up.

"All right, Aidou." Aidou jumps up repeatedly screaming, "Yes!", as Ruka protests and looks like I just beat her or something.

"But! Kaname-sama! That's not-" Ruka starts to say. I hold up my hand cutting her off at the same time Aidou yells.

"Yes!" Aidou yells again. "Take that! You onibaba! Onibaba! Onibaba!" He screams at Ruka. I force myself not to laugh at Aidou's childishness, Ruka's face, and the word he's yelling. I cut him off.

"Don't call Ruka names. I know you two don't get along but that's taking it too far. She's far too pretty to be an onibaba. And, also, keep your hands to yourself." _There! Ruka's happy, Aidou's properly chastised but still happy, Takuma's happy I've stopped teasing, and we're officially 15 minutes late for Class Changeover. Time to wrap this up._ "Now as I was saying. If you're sure, I'll see you tonight. Stop by my room. The head maid, Sakura-san, will let you in. I'll be back sometime before dawn so just wait for me on the couch. Seiren,"

"Hai, Kaname-sama." Seiren shows up directly behind me and bows.

"You will accompany him." She nods. "I need to speak with both of you. You may bring your pajamas as this will probably be a late meeting since I probably won't be back until right before Dawn. So it will most likely go on after Dawn." They both nodded. "Now, we are 15 minutes late for Class Changeover, it'll take us about ten minutes to get there, and I'm sure the prefects are about to come searching for us. Probably Kiryuu-kun." Everyone scowled (_can't say I blame them)_ except Seiren- who's always outwardly neutral; Takuma and Aidou- who like him; Kain, Shiki, and Touya- who are generally apathetic about pretty much everything. _Oh!_ _And a boy and four girls! Hmm, Sakuma, Ren; Kuchiki, Reika; Homura, Reina; and Kanata, Rosalyn and Rosalie._ _How unusual. I wonder why they didn't respond? I'll have to look into that._ "So, shall we go?" Everyone nodded and replied,

"Hai, Kaname-sama." And we head out the door.

_(10 minutes later, 17:53, Cross Academy- Yoru Kurasu, Chūō no Nakaniwa ni hairu, Class Changeover)_

They all went through the first gate and the second gate where the prefects and fans were waiting. Surprisingly enough Kiryuu didn't seem in a worse mood than usual. He didn't glare at them at all, in fact, he didn't even look at them even though it was 17:53 and they were supposed to be there at 17:30. Kaname starts to lose himself in thoughts.

_(Present Time, East Balcony, Outside of Room 206, Yoru Kurasu- English Classroom)_

Zero was standing outside Classroom 206, watching the Night Class. Or more specifically Kaname as his eyes nor thoughts haven't left him since yesterday. Especially after he found out Kaname is wearing his necklace._ I can't believe he's wearing it! Without the necklace having to transfer itself on him while he slept! And it fits so well. He definitely has some feelings for me. Denial is the first stage, rude awakening is next, love, tragedy or trouble, reunited, and finally "Happily Ever After" happens. Hopefully we can skip tragedy and have only minor trouble. Like maybe he gets upset 'cause he's under the impression I think he's fat or something. Or maybe he feels insecure about his prowess in bed. _I gulp and lick my lips. _Of course I'd have to reassure him with lots of sex. You know, to help make sure he doesn't slip up or anything because of it while I reassure him. He can't possibly believe he's bad at sex if I want him that much. Plus there's that saying: Perfect Practice Makes Perfect. And, I'm sure it'll be perfect._ I shift and try to calm down as the front of my pants are now _way_ too tight. _Perhaps there's a spell to make erections invisible to outsiders so I don't have to worry about embarrassing myself in front of Kaname before our relationship starts. If it starts-! No! I have to think positive! Must stay positive! _Zero spends the rest of the class periods, up until the Break, trying to calm down, and following the Night Class around. He manages to calm down and get to the gates, just in time to avoid Kaname and the rest of the Night Class seeing him with a hard-on and following them around- _What a creep_. Barely. Just barely.

_(22:00, Cross Academy- Chūō no Nakaniwa, Yoru Kurasu- Beginning of Break Period)_

Kaname stays lost in thoughts even after the bell rings. A voice breaks his reverie.

"Kaname?" Takuma timidly asks. Kaname looks up.

"Yes, Takuma?" He inquires politely.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted. Is something bothering you?" Kaname looks around, notices that class is obviously over- as everyone's standing and looking at him worriedly- and, sighs.

"I'm fine, Takuma." He says reassuringly to everyone, though he only addressed Takuma. Kaname stands up and leads the Night Class towards the gates in Chūō no Nakaniwa on the way back to Night Class Grounds for Break. In Break they have some light refreshments. Meats, cheeses, breads, drinks, etcetera. They then go back to classes at the end of break where the rest of the night passes in much the same way as it started. At the end Kaname leads them back to their dorms. The Night Class follow Kaname to the Dining Hall for Lunch (or dinner as they rarely eat another meal after classes except on the weekends). Their lunch is already on the tables, at their seats. Hot enough to stay heated for the whole period, but cool enough not to burn their delicate mouths. Tonight for lunch (dinner), as usual, they have a variety of choices.

Lunch/Dinner Menu:

Appetizers: A Fruit Platter; Spanakopita; Hummus &amp; Pita Bread or Crisps; Grape Tomato, Fresh mozzarella, Basil, Roasted Red Peppers, smothered in Sweet Extra Virgin Olive Oil Sauce Platter; and Bruschetta with Tomato, Olive, Artichoke Tapenade.

The Main Course: Roasted Lamb, extremely tender, marinated in a slightly spicy chestnut sauce with slow-cooked carrots; Tuscan Lemon Chicken, tender chicken enveloped in a lemon marinade for about 12 hours, before being grilled to perfection, cut in quarters, sprinkled with salt, and served with grilled lemon halves.

The Sides: Garlic &amp; Chives Mashed Potatoes, with a rich, smooth, gravy; Grilled and Sautéed Asparagus; Baked Cheese Cauliflower; Greek Green Beans, simmered with stewed tomatoes, and a little bit of cinnamon added for additional flavor; and Buttered Dinner Rolls.

Dessert: Lemon Sherbet Pie; Roasted Plums with Greek Yogurt; Peach-Cherry Lambic Charlotte; Roasted Rhubarb with Rose Water and Strawberry Sorbet; Easy Ricotta Dessert Crème; Frozen Nougat and Chocolate Dessert; and Strawberry Mint Smoothie.

Drinks: Wine; Blood Tablet Mix- blood tablets in wine and/or water; and Water.

Wines: Cabernet Sauvignon; Côtes du Rhône; Red Zinfandel; Syrah/Shiraz; Moscato d'Asti; and Rioja.

Everyone sits down, eats, and chats. Kaname spends his time watching everyone else talk, eating, and thinking about the gift. _I wonder if I can get something like this necklace made. They said jewelry not necklace meaning they either have others they plan to give to me or they plan to have others made for me. Whoever it is makes me want to find out who they are if only to find the creator of this necklace, and to see if they can make more. I'd love to have one made for Yuuki. I think she'd like it. I still don't think Kiryuu is my Secret Admirer even if they spoke of spells. Only a Hunter or High-Level Vampire can perform spells. But his training was cut extremely short. I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't perform the simplest of spells. As such it's not to be expected that he could perform such magic. This is high-level magic and Kiryuu isn't old enough, informed enough, nor practiced enough to perform such a spell. Still_-

"Kaname?" A voice broke through his reverie. He looks up. Takuma and the other nobles are staring at him worriedly. They had all finished eating and were almost done eating their dessert when they noticed Kaname wasn't paying attention at all. He wasn't even eating anymore. Takuma had called his name several times before he answered. Kaname smiled apologetically.

"I beg your pardon, Takuma. I was lost in my thoughts and didn't realize. What were you saying?" That just made them more worried. Finally, Takuma spoke.

"Kaname, are you okay? I know I asked you this earlier but you really are distracted today. You've been distracted since Class Changeover. Even Yuuki couldn't get your full attention. It's like you've been in a daze. Are you _sure_ you're okay? You know you can talk to us right? Or at least me?" Kaname sighed.

"I know you're all worried, but I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me. I appreciate your concern. I just have a very pressing matter on my mind. Nothing I can't handle." Kaname reassured them all. They still looked worried but let it drop. Kaname finished his food, then left Moon Dormitory Grounds for his nightly meeting with the Chairman. On the way he runs into Zero, they do their customary greeting, and walk in silence to the meeting.

_(One hour later - At the end of the meeting)_

Zero, Kaname, and Yuuki leave the meeting together. Kaname and Zero lag behind as Yuuki, obliviously, goes on ahead. Once alone, they both stop walking, face each other, and Kaname speaks.

"I received an interesting package today, Kiryuu-kun. The box had your scent on the inside. And whoever left it was able t get through the gates, guards, and prefects. It makes you wonder who could have done it, doesn't it Kiryuu-kun?" I raise an eyebrow at him. _He'll probably play dumb for a little whil-_

"I did it." Zero answered simply. Kaname's head snapped up, and he stared at Zero, astonished that he admitted to it right away.

"You admit to it?" Kaname asks incredulously.

"Yes." Zero replies, calmly meeting Kaname's eyes. _I want to get these stages over with as quickly as possible, so I'm going to be blunt and go full-steam straight ahead!_

"And the notes?" Kaname asks. _He doesn't believe in subtlety, does he?_

"I wrote them." Zero stepped closer. "And I had the necklaces made," Zero stepped closer again. "And I did the spells on them." Zero stepped closer again, stopping directly in Kaname's face. " And I kissed you." Zero stated calmly still, though his heartbeat was accelerating.

"When did you do that?" Kaname asked alarmed. Zero reached out and grabbed Kaname's arm with one hand and wrapped an arm around Kaname's waist using Vampire speed.

"Just now." And kissed him.

[TBC]

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, forgive me. I know it's a horrible thing to do. But unfortunately this is it, for this chapter. I'll make the next one as long as possible. I meant to upload my story before but, as usual, life got in the way. I've got it all planned out but I can't seem to get it to come out the right way. I don't have a beta reader actually so I'm going off my own knowledge. Anyway, I'm trying my best! If life would just stay calm, I'll be able to update regularly! Until next time,**

**Sincerely,**

**Sayamine-Jatun~**


End file.
